


blue (all about you)

by Jogag_Busang, qunnyv19



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, Multichapter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Mengenai kenangan dan memori; kisah antara Mayaka dan Satoshi yang dirajut, semuanya dihubungkan dengan benang berwarna biru. — Satoshi, Mayaka





	1. book of yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buku itu adalah benang pertama yang mempertemukan mereka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I **_(qunnyv19)_** and my collaboration partner **_(Neyon/Jogag Busang)_** gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka  
> Warning: Multichapter fanfiction; childhood friend, AU might lead to canon.  
> Enjoy!

.

“Books are a uniquely portable magic.”  
— Stephen King, **On Writing: A Memoir of the Craft**

.

Mayaka menatap pantulannya yang berada di cermin.

Ia mengerjap.

Ia melihat dirinya yang berambut pendek dan bertubuh mungil, dengan gaun biru yang cantik melekat di tubuhnya. Ibunya yang waktu itu membelikan gaun, kurang lebih satu tahun yang lalu, ketika ia masih berusia delapan tahun. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah buku berwarna biru.

Kepalanya menunduk, menggenggam erat buku itu.

Kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari ke halaman.

#

Sepatunya bergesek dengan rerumputan, dan ia merasa kehabisan napas sebelum akhirnya duduk di tengah-tengah taman, di antara banyak orang tua dan anak-anak mereka, di sela-sela  kebisingan dan sepeda yang berlalu lalang.

Buku biru tergeletak di sampingnya.

Sepasang matanya yang berwarna merah muda berkilat, mengobservasi keadaan di sekelilingnya dengan pemikirannya yang sederhana. Keluarga yang bahagia. Wanita dan lelaki yang berbagi es krim satu sama lain. Dua anak kecil yang berebut kue.

“Halo,” ujar bocah laki-laki di sebelahnya. Mayaka menoleh. Bocah itu melanjutkan, “permisi, aku mau lewat.”

Mayaka menggeleng dengan keras kepala.“Aku mau istirahat sebentar.”

“Tapi, jalanan ini bukan punyamu saja,” ujar bocah itu, kemudian menunduk dan melihat buku yang berada di sebelah Mayaka.“Hei, itu buku punyaku!”

“Apa?” tanya Mayaka, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sesegera mungkin ia mengambil buku itu sebelum anak itu merebut miliknya. Diposisikannya buku itu di depan dada, dibekap erat-erat dengan protektif. “Ini punyaku.”

“Tapi aku memang sudah kehilangan buku itu lama sekali,” ujarnya, tak mau kalah.“Coba kulihat isinya.”

“Tidak mau.”

Bocah laki-laki tanpa nama kini berjongkok, mendekati Mayaka yang wajahnya memerah dengan mata yang membulat. Anak perempuan ini lucu, hanya saja lebih lucu dan imut kalau ia mau mengembalikan buku birunya.

“Siapa namamu?”

“Ibara.”

“Ibara?”

“Ibara Mayaka, dan siapa namamu?”

“Fukube Satoshi. Kata orangtuaku, kalau kita berkenalan, kita harus berjabat tangan,” ujarnya, dengan senyum lebar dan mata cokelat yang juga tersenyum.“Senang berkenalan denganmu.”

“Hmph,” Mayaka akhirnya menjawab dan membalas uluran tangannya.

Membuat anak perempuan itu lengah, Satoshi segera menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil buku itu. Mayaka membelalak dan bergeser ke samping. Satoshi melakukan hal yang sama, dan pada akhirnya mereka jatuh dan bertindihan satu sama lain dengan Satoshi berada di atas, dengan buku yang masih dipegang erat-erat oleh Mayaka.

Kedua mata Mayaka berlinang. “Sakit …,” lirihnya, melirik salah satu tangannya yang tergores tanah.

“Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud ….”

Satoshi bangkit terlebih dahulu, dan melihat lututnya juga lecet dan berdarah sedikit. Namun ia tidak mengeluh dan menangis, sebab ia laki-laki yang kuat, _katanya_. Ia menjulurkan tangannya kepada Mayaka.

“Aku minta maaf, ya?” tanyanya lembut, dan meskipun sebelah tangan Mayaka sedang sakit, kini ia tidak mau merebut buku itu lagi dari Mayaka. Tapi, ia yakin seratus persen bahwa buku itu adalah bukunya yang hilang, beberapa tahun yang lalu, meskipun ingatannya masih samar-samar. Perlahan-lahan ia membantu Mayaka untuk duduk. Beberapa anak kecil menonton mereka, sementara salah satu orang dewasa sudah bergegas menghampirinya.

“Tidak ada apa-apa, Paman! Terima kasih banyak,” ujar Satoshi, ketika laki-laki itu ingin membawa mereka pulang dengan sepedanya.

Usai laki-laki tadi percaya bahwa mereka memang baik-baik saja, ia pun akhirnya pergi. Kerumunan anak yang tadi menonton juga kembali dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Mayaka mengernyit tatkala menatap Satoshi. “Kau berbohong.” Mayaka kemudian menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang memar.

“Berdusta demi kebaikan, kata ibuku diperbolehkan.” Anehnya, bukannya merasa bersalah seperti tadi, kini Satoshi malah sangat santai.

Satoshi hendak menyentuh tangan Mayaka yang terluka, tapi dengan sigap, gadis itu menarik tangannya.

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

“Memeriksa lukamu. Apa lagi?”

“Aku tidak terluka. Aku baik-baik saja,” Mayaka bersikeras.

“Memang tidak.” Satoshi seperti mengoreksi kata-katanya sendiri.“Kau terluka, tapi kau juga gadis yang kuat. Ayo, berdiri, kita pulang.”

“Aku tidak butuh kauantar, dan bukankah kau tidak tahu rumahku di mana, Fukube Satoshi?”

“Nah, kau bisa memberitahuku sekarang, kalau kau tinggal di mana.”

Mayaka, dengan sedikit enggan, akhirnya mengizinkan Satoshi untuk mengantarnya.

“Rumahmu ternyata cukup dekat dari sini,” Satoshi berkomentar setelah Mayaka menyebutkan letak rumahnya.

“Memang.”

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan beriringan. Mayaka, sesekali, mengubah posisi bukunya yang dibawanya dengan tangan kiri.

Satoshi menatap buku itu dan kembali merasa bersalah.

“Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya tadi aku hanya bercanda. Tapi bagian aku kehilangan buku berwarna biru itu memang benar.”

Mayaka tidak menyahut. Sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya diam dengan wajah cemberut. Ia masih marah rupanya. Satoshi tidak mengeluh menemaninya.

Ketika mereka tiba di rumah Mayaka, Satoshi segera membantu mengobati luka Mayaka. Gadis itu sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya, sembari mengernyit dan merasa perih ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan salep.

“Oleskan salep ini, ujar Mayaka akhirnya, setelah beberapa Satoshi membantu nyeri di lukanya, dan ia mengulurkan botol kecil kepada bocah laki-laki itu.

Satoshi menggeleng. “Aku ini laki-laki. Aku anak yang kuat,” ujar Satoshi menolak. Sepertinya, harga diri bagi Satoshi adalah segalanya.

Mayaka menyipitkan matanya.

“Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja,” ucap Satoshi meyakinkan.

Satoshi lalu melirik jam dinding di rumah Mayaka. “Dan sekarang aku harus pulang.”

“Tapi, kakimu—“

Satoshi, yang mulai beranjak memutuskan untuk berbalik dan mengangkat jempolnya, membuat Mayaka terbungkam.

“Satu lagi, panggil aku Satoshi, oke?” tambah anak laki-laki itu.

Mayaka hanya sanggup mengangguk. Satoshi baru saja tersenyum ke arahnya, membuat amarah Mayaka menguap dengan begitu cepat.

Duduk bersandar di kursi luar sambil memandangi punggung Satoshi yang semakin menjauh, Mayaka akhirnya menyadari satu hal.

_Fukube Satoshi adalah anak  yang pertama kali tersenyum kepadanya._

#

Mayaka sedang berusaha mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan gurunya di sekolah, tapi sepertinya malam ini ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Ia sedang resah.

Mata menyapu sepenjuru kamar. Pandangan Mayaka jatuh pada buku biru yang tadi sore sempat dibawanya ke taman.

Berusaha mengingat sesuatu, Mayaka meraih buku tersebut dari rak dan mengamati sampulnya yang berwarna biru langit, dengan menara Eiffel sebagai pusat atensinya.

_Dialogue in Paris._

Sejatinya buku itu tidak terlalu istimewa. Ia sama seperti buku-buku pada umumnya. Namun, buku itu berisi cerita yang dilengkapi dengan ilustrasi yang sangat indah. Bercerita tentang kakak beradik yatim piatu yang sangat ingin mengunjungi kota Paris. Karena mereka berdua sangat miskin, dengan terpaksa mereka memilih berjalan kaki agar dapat tiba di kota Paris. Berbagai rintangan dan kejadian menarik mewarnai perjalanan kakak beradik tersebut.

Entah mengapa, setiap kali selesai membaca buku tersebut, Mayaka menemukan dirinya menjadi lebih semangat saat belajar. Segala masalah dan kesedihan seolah hilang begitu saja.

Lembar demi lembar kemudian dibukanya. Karena terlalu sering membaca, Mayaka sampai hafal judul-judul di setiap babnya. Selama beberapa menit, Mayaka mulai larut dalam petualangan si kakak beradik.

Mayaka meregangkan kedua tangannya yang sedikit pegal. Tampaklah tangan kanannya yang masih memar.

 _Memar ini_ _..._ _._

Mayaka memandang lagi pada buku birunya yang sudah cukup lusuh dengan sayang.

Apakah anak laki-laki itu—Satoshi—telah berkata jujur ataukah semua ucapannya hanya sekedar bualan, Mayaka tidak tahu.

Ia sungguh tidak tahu. Yang Mayaka tahu, buku itu diberikan oleh ibunya sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika Mayaka pertama kali menginjak sekolah dasar dan bisa membaca dengan lancar.

Lama Mayaka termenung memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan, hingga tugas sekolah pun terabaikan.

Mendecakkan lidah, Mayaka bangkit dari duduknya dengan lebih semangat. Kalau begitu, ia memiliki tugas baru yang sederhana.

Mayaka hanya harus bertanya kepada ibunya.

#

Mayaka menatap pantulannya yang berada di cermin.

Ia mengerjap.

Ia melihat dirinya yang kini berambut cukup panjang dan bertubuh mungil, dengan gaun biru yang cantik melekat di tubuhnya. Ibunya yang waktu itu membelikan gaun, kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu, ketika ia masih berusia delapan tahun. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah buku berwarna biru.

Kepalanya menunduk, menggenggam erat buku itu.

Kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari ke halaman.

#

Apa yang ia tuju adalah kursi di taman. Tanpa memerhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya, Mayaka mulai membaca buku birunya.

Namun, sesungguhnya ia tidak sedang benar-benar membaca. Ia hanya sedang menunggu.

Mayaka sedang menunggu seorang anak bernama Fukube Satoshi.

Kata ibu Mayaka, ibunya menemukan buku itu tergeletak di tepi jalan. Karena ibunya tidak tahu siapa pemilik buku tersebut, diambilnyalah buku itu dan diberikan kepada Mayaka.

Jika memang benar demikian, jelas buku itu bukan milik Mayaka sepenuhnya.

Sekarang ia merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah mempercayai ucapan Satoshi.

Mayaka membaca buku, kemudian memandang ke sekitar, seakan mencari-cari sesuatu. Membaca lagi, memandang sekeliling lagi. Kedua hal tersebut terus ia lakukan berulang hingga senja menjelang.

Dan Mayaka akan tetap melakukan rutinitas itu. Pergi ke taman mengenakan gaun biru dan membaca buku biru kesayangannya. Semata-mata berharap agar dia bisa berjumpa lagi dengan Satoshi. Hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian.

_Karena ia sangat ingin menemuinya._

_Karena sekarang ia rela memberikan buku itu kepadanya._

_Dan karena ia ingin melihat senyum hangat_   _darinya._

Meskipun pada kenyataannya Satoshi tidak pernah lagi datang di taman tersebut. []


	2. back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kita tidak bisa meletakkan semua telur dalam satu keranjang, dan kita tidak bisa memendam masalah dalam satu tempat. Kita harus mempercayai orang lain untuk saling berbagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I **_(qunnyv19)_** and my collaboration partner **_(Neyon/Jogag Busang)_** gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka  
> Warning: Multichapter fanfiction; childhood friend, AU might lead to canon.  
> Enjoy!

.

“Every problem is a gift—without problems we would not grow.”  
— Anthony Robbins

.

Mayaka menatap pantulannya yang berada di cermin.

Ia mengerjap.

Ia melihat dirinya yang berambut pendek dan bertubuh mungil—tak banyak berubah, sebenarnya, semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu; seperti ia tidak bertumbuh—dengan seragam sekolah menengah pertama melekat di tubuhnya. Ini adalah hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah barunya, jadi ia sangat berharap tidak mengacaukan itu.

Tangannya menggenggam sebuah buku berwarna biru.

Kepalanya menunduk, menggenggam erat buku itu.

Ia menghela napas panjang, dan pikirannya beralih ke memori masa lalu.

Sudah berapa tahun terlewat sejak ia berada di taman itu, menunggu Fukube Satoshi untuk datang? Namun bocah laki-laki itu, dengan sepasang mata cokelat yang hangat ( _dan mata itu tersenyum, pula_ ) tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

Tangannya lantas menelusuri sampul buku biru yang digenggamnya.

Tak diragukan lagi, Mayaka senang membaca. Sangat senang malah. Dan hingga kini, bukan hanya buku biru tersebut yang sudah dibacanya. Ada belasan, bahkan puluhan buku—terutama buku cerita—yang sudah dibaca dan dikoleksinya.

Maka salahkah ia, jika ia berharap ia bertemu Satoshi di sekolahnya nanti, seperti novel-novel dan cerita komik remaja yang sering ia baca? Berharap bahwa mereka akan dipertemukan, bertahun-tahun kemudian?

Tak lama kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala. Mayaka tersenyum untuk menutupi ketololan pemikirannya. Terlalu tinggi ekspektasinya, dan itu akan menghancurkan dirinya.

Ia pun mengambil tasnya dan bergegas keluar, menuju sekolah.

#

Mayaka berjalan di koridor, menyusuri kelas demi kelas untuk mencari di mana ruang kelasnya. Matanya bergerak-gerak, dan terus melihat ke papan kelas, dan tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang tanpa ia mengetahui hal itu sendiri. Ia terkejut dan jatuh tanpa bisa dihindari.

“Maaf, maaf sekali! Aku tidak melihat—“ mata Mayaka membulat. Orang yang menabraknya juga sama.

Mata cokelat itu.

Rambut cokelat yang sama.

Tingginya yang sudah bertambah beberapa inci.Namun tentu saja, Mayaka tidak salah lagi.

“Ibara … Mayaka?” tanyanya, kemudian menyeringai sampai ke telinga.“Wah, sudah lama tidak bertemu!”

“ _Yeah_? Kau bahkan tidak pernah berkunjung ke taman itu lagi. Dan lihat, kau selalu menyapaku dengan menabrakku.”

“Maaf, ya.” Satoshi menjulurkan tangannya, dan Mayaka dengan cepat menambut uluran itu, sebelum murid-murid yang lain melihatnya terjatuh dengan memalukan. “Setelah aku bertemu denganmu di taman itu … aku dan keluargaku pindah.”

“Kenapa?” Mayaka bertanya, kemudian segera menggelengkan kepalanya. “Bukan hakku untuk bertanya. Omong-omong—“

Mayaka menunjukkan buku yang sedaritadi digenggamnya. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Satoshi.

“Hm?” Satoshi berkata heran, kedua alisnya dinaikkan. “Kenapa kau menyerahkannya kepadaku?”

Mayaka tertunduk malu, rambut pendeknya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sedikit. “Itu buku milikmu, ternyata. Ambil saja. Walaupun aku sangat menyukai ceritanya. Uhm, maksudku, itu cerita yang selalu menemaniku waktu kecil. Maksudku! Aku tidak berniat menyabotasenya darimu, Fuku-chan!”

Lihatlah Mayaka yang gugup dengan kata-kata yang berlepotan. Bahkan ia memanggil Fukube Satoshi dengan Fuku-chan, sekarang. Itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, seolah-olah sudah terbiasa, seperti sudah mengobrol dengan Satoshi bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Ia mendengar Satoshi tertawa renyah dan menepuk kepala Mayaka pelan. “Hei. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah. Bukunya buatmu saja. Lagipula, aku juga sudah hafal ceritanya.”

Mayaka mendongak. “Mm?”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Satoshi tersenyum, mendorong buku itu ke arah Mayaka, pelan. “Buatmu saja,” ulangnya.

Mayaka mengangguk. “Terima kasih.”

“Yep. Kau berada di kelas mana, Mayaka?”

Saat Mayaka menyebutkan kelasnya, Satoshi mengaku mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersamaan dan menemukan kelas mereka. Kelas sudah terisi oleh beberapa siswa, dan Mayaka menempatkan kursinya di belakang Satoshi.

Dan begitu saja, Satoshi sudah mengobrol dengan siswa lain dan mengakrabkan diri. Ia memang ramah dan selalu tersenyum, banyak yang segera menyukai Satoshi dan sekilas, Mayaka merasa diabaikan, sebelum akhirnya ia sadar, ini kelas siapa pun, dan tidak ada yang merebut siapa pun.

#

“Ya, dan kuharap kau segera bawa pergi dirimu dan anakmu, dan segera angkat kaki dari sini!”

Mayaka berusaha menulikan telinga ketika mendengar teriakan ayahnya—atau begitulah yang biasa ia panggil pria itu dari kecil—yang kembali bertengkar dengan ibunya. Ia mendengar suara piring yang dibanting dan pecah di lantai. Mayaka meringis.Ia menunduk, kemudian mengambil bantal di kasurnya, membenamkan kepalanya di sana, menahan diri untuk tidak terisak.

“Bukan hakmu berbicara seperti itu!” terdengar jeritan ibunya. “Kalau memang itu yang kamu inginkan, seharusnya kamu yang angkat kaki dari rumah ini! Ini bukan rumahmu!”

“Baik! Aku akan pergi ke kantor pengadilan sekarang juga!”

“Apa? Ka-kamu sungguh ingin melakukan hal ini?”

“Ini adalah jalan yang terbaik.”

Sekarang ibu Mayaka tak lagi menahan emosinya. “Kamu orang yang sungguh buruk!”

Kembali teriakan dan bentakan. Kemudian kursi yang dibanting. Mayaka tidak tahan. Ia membuang bantalnya dan membuka pintu kamar, lalu segera turun ke lantai bawah, memosisikan dirinya di depan ibunya. “Ayah!” jeritnya. “Jangan kasar-kasar sama ibu!”

“Kamu tidak mengerti apa-apa!”

Ibunya memeluk Mayaka dari belakang. “Nak, sudah, kembali ke kamarmu, ya?” Kemudian, dengan lelehan yang sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi, mereka berdua menangis bersama.

Ayahnya meninggalkan ruangan dan segera keluar rumah.

Mayaka sesenggukan melihat beling dan barang pecah belah lain yang sudah tidak berbentuk di lantai. Bersama-sama, ia dan ibunya membereskan kekacauan itu. Ingin bibirnya membuka, bertanya, _kenapa_?Namun suara itu tertahan di tenggorokan, dan akhirnya tak pernah disuarakan.

 _Dan mungkin_ , sampai kapan pun, tak pernah sanggup ia suarakan.

#

“Rumahmu sekarang di mana, Fuku-chan?” tanya Mayaka suatu hari, ketika mereka sudah selesai dengan pelajaran terakhir mereka pada hari itu. Ia ingin berkunjung ke rumah Satoshi, karena suasana di rumahnya sendiri mulai menyesakkan, dan tanpa ia sadari, ia memang ingin lebih dekat dengan Satoshi. “Aku tidak mau terima dengan kenyataan kalau suatu saat aku tidak bertemu denganmu lagi secara tiba-tiba, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu tempat tinggalmu di mana.”

Satoshi tertawa. “Kau mau ke rumahku?Ayo, sekarang.”

Pemuda itu membawa sepeda yang setiap hari mengantarkannya bolak balik dari rumah ke sekolah. “Ayo, naik.”

Mayaka mengangguk, dan duduk di belakang Satoshi seraya membetulkan posisi roknya yang sedikit terangkat. Satoshi mengayuh sepedanya, dan Mayaka memejamkan mata. Merasakan angin yang perlahan menerbangkan rambutnya, dan suara alam yang merdu terdengar di telinga.

Ia membuka mata kembali, dan melihat ke samping, ke punggung kurus Satoshi yang sedikit membungkuk karena mengayuh sepeda.

Bergerak karena impulsnya, tangannya menyentuh pinggang Satoshi, kemudian memeluknya erat. Satoshi tidak protes.

—atau, Mayaka belum tahu dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan perasaan suka lebih dari teman, dan apa yang akan ia rasakan nanti, ketika ia sudah lebih memahami hatinya yang bicara dari dalam.

Duduk di belakang Satoshi sambil memeluknya, Mayaka merasakan sensasi tak asing dari tubuh anak lelaki itu.

Ternyata bukan hanya senyumannya yang begitu hangat, tapi juga punggungnya, seolah menjaga Mayaka agar tak jatuh.

“Sampai!”

Mayaka sedikit tersentak (sebab ia terlalu menikmati perjalanan dan pikirannya sendiri), kemudian kembali melihat ke depan. Kini ia melihat rumah yang sederhana dengan cat biru yang menenangkan. “Fuku-chan suka warna biru, ya?” tanyanya begitu saja. “Aku bertemu denganmu karena buku biru itu, dan rumahmu biru.”

“Bukan kebetulan, kurasa,” ujar Satoshi dengan jawaban mengambang. Mayaka mengangguk dan turun perlahan. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang terkena angin, dan ia melihat sekeliling. Rumahnya sepi. Halamannya terlihat bersih dan sering dirawat. Ketika Satoshi sudah selesai memarkirkan sepedanya, ia mengajak Mayaka untuk masuk ke dalam.

“ _Tadaima_ ,” ucap Satoshi, namun tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada orang di rumah. Mayaka melihat sekeliling dengan kedua matanya yang jernih. Perabotannya jarang, hanya beberapa saja yang penting dan biasa berada di rumah, tertata di sana. Tidak ada dekorasi sama sekali.

“Fuku-chan—“

“Sederhana sekali, ya?” tanya Satoshi, bibirnya tersenyum. Mayaka menatapnya. Mata cokelatnya tidak tersenyum, dan itu bukan hal yang Mayaka ingat dari Satoshi. Pemuda itu selalu tersenyum dari matanya.

“Kau tahu kenapa aku dan keluargaku pindah dari kawasan itu?” tanya Satoshi dengan nada ringan, mengajak Mayaka kembali ke depan rumah dan duduk-duduk di situ.

Rupanya Mayaka mendapati dirinya merasa penasaran, sehingga ia menatap Satoshi dengan pandangan bertanya.

“Karena masalah uang,” ucap Satoshi.

Mayaka tidak tahu apa yang membuat Satoshi dengan begitu mudahnya bercerita masalah pribadi ini kepadanya, seakan Satoshi sudah sangat mempercayainya. Namun, Mayaka tetap mendengarkannya dengan tenang, sambil Satoshi melanjutkan bercerita.

“Ayahku dipecat dari perusahaan karena ia melakukan kesalahan saat bekerja. Aku tidak terlalu tahu apa kesalahannya, tapi tampaknya ayah melakukan kesalahan yang cukup fatal dan merugikan perusahaan. Keluargaku mulai berubah sejak saat itu, lebih hemat dari biasanya, melarangku membeli snack seperti teman-teman, dan kemudian—“

Mayaka berusaha untuk tidak menjeda. Faktanya, Satoshi menceritakan kisahnya sambilmenatap di kejauhan, seolah tidak mau menjalin kontak mata dengan Mayaka.

“—keluargaku akhirnya pindah rumah ke sini. _Yeah_ , memang lebih kecil dan sederhana, tapi setidaknya kami masih memiliki rumah untuk berteduh.”

Mendengarkan kisah Satoshi entah berhasil membuat Mayaka sadar akan satu hal; bahwa semua orang di dunia ini mempunyai masalah masing-masing, bahwa kehidupan di dunia ini sungguh berat, bahkan tanpa dipikul, Mayaka merasa tidak sanggup menghadapinya sendirian.

Dan hal itu juga yang membuat Mayaka berpikir untuk balik menceritakan permasalahan keluarganya.

“Kenapa?” Satoshi bertanya.

Mayaka geragapan. “Apanya yang kenapa?”

“Kau terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kalau kau ingin berkomentar atau menasehatiku, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menganggapmu cerewet.”

Satoshi nyengir. Mayaka mencibirkan bibirnya.

Tidak. Tadi Mayaka memang berniat ingin memberi sekadar tips atau menyemangati bagaimana Satoshi harus bersikap, tapi ia paham bahwa ia tidak bisa.

 _Memberi nasehat dengan posisi keluarganya sendiri sedang bermasalah_ , Mayaka berpikir bahwa ini sangat konyol. Menggelikan sekali rasanya menganggap segalanya akan baik-baik saja, menganggap semua masalah pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya, saat dirinya tidak yakin bahwa hal itu benar dan saat ia sendiri tidak mempercayainya.

“Setidaknya kau masih bisa sekolah dan makan, Fuku-chan. Keluargamu juga baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang sedang sakit keras atau bertengkar.” Demikian, akhirnya, Mayaka berkomentar, setelah beberapa saat, agar Satoshi tidak menaruh rasa curiga atas diamnya yang lama.

“Terima kasih karena masih mau menjadi temanku. Terima kasih karena masih menganggapku teman meski kau sudah tahu bagaimana keadaan keluargaku.”

Oh, tolong. Mayaka hampir tidak tahan untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyum, tapi demi harga dirinya yang tinggal secuil, ia hanya menampilkan raut biasa-biasa saja.

“Omong-omong, eh, tapi kau jangan marah kepadaku, ya?” Satoshi tersenyum jahil.

Mayaka menoleh. “Kenapa?”

“Tapi kau tidak boleh marah?”

“Memangnya kenapa?”

Satoshi tampak malu-malu saat mengatakan, “Kau sekarang sudah lebih dewasa, Mayaka.”

Mayaka melotot marah. “Fuku-chan! Berhentilah menggodaku!”

Tapi sedetik kemudian, karena melihat Satoshi yang tertawa, ia ikut tertular tawa.

Dan begitulah, bagi Mayaka, bersama dengan Satoshi, ia menjadi bahagia. Sesederhana itu.

#

“Kau tinggal tanda tangan.”

Kertas itu disorongkan tanpa minat di atas meja. Dari bibir ayahnya—bukan, dari bibir _pria itu_ —yang sedang asyik menjepit sebatang rokok, Mayaka tahu bahwa ada hal buruk yang telah terjadi.

Sementara ibu Mayaka, tidak seperti kemarin yang masih ingin ngotot mempertahankan bahtera rumah tangganya, seolah sudah pasrah, ia kini hanya melakukan apa yang suaminya suruh. Tidak ada kesedihan yang menguar atau keragu-raguan ketika wanita paruh baya itu membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas surat tersebut.

Ibu Mayaka meletakkan pulpen. Selesai.

Sang ayah dengan cepat mengambil kertas itu, bersamaan dengan diambilnya tas hitam berisi pakaian yang tadi dijejalkan cepat-cepat.

“Aku pergi,” katanya dingin.

Dan sosok itu pun pergi.

Tidak ada hujan di luar, tidak juga di dalam. Namun, walau tiada turun hujan, Mayaka merasa perpisahan itu terjadi dengan tergesa-gesa, tanpa peringatan, dan begitu dingin.

Mayaka mengira jika setelah orang tuanya berpisah, maka ia dan ibunya akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada lagi pertengkaran yang harus ia tonton sebagai menu sarapan atau makan malam, sehingga, _bukankah seharusnya segalanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala?_ Seperti yang sering ia baca dari novel-novel tentang anak yang terus berjuang walau orang tuanya telah berpisah. Namun, ia jelas salah besar. Perpisahan itu nyatanya membawa luka yang lebih memedihkan daripada yang ia duga.

Bagi orang tua Mayaka, perceraian itu mungkin berarti mendamaikan hati orang tuanya, membenarkan apa yang sebelumnya salah, dan mengakhiri perseteruan yang berlarut-larut, tak kunjung dapat disembuhkan.

Tapi bagi Mayaka sendiri, prinsip ‘keluarga bahagia’ itu sudah tidak ada. Benar-benar sudah tidak ada.

_Dan kini apa yang tersisa?_

Sekarang Mayaka memang tidak menangis, demikian juga ibunya. Namun, dalam batin, mereka sama-sama tahu, tangisan mereka suka telanjur membeku.

#

_“Kau kenapa?”_

Mayaka—tanpa memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris—mengerutkan kening usai membaca pesan pendek dari Satoshi tersebut. Ia lantas melebarkan kertas kecil tadi dan mulai menulis untuk membalas.

_“Aku tidak apa-apa.”_

Mayaka meremas lalu melempar kertas kecil itu ke belakang, ke meja Satoshi yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

Balasan dari Satoshi datang tidak kurang dari lima belas detik.

_“Sungguh?”_

Mayaka menggigit bibir. Antara ingin berdusta atau berterus terang saja. Rupanya Satoshi sedang memintanya untuk berkata jujur.

Perhatian dari Satoshi ini muncul tanpa diduga. Mungkin anak itu memang melihat Mayaka yang telah banyak berubah beberapa hari ini. Tentu saja, Mayaka belum dapat terbiasa menerima keadaan keluarganya, belum bisa.

Semula Mayaka bertekad untuk menyimpan semua masalah keluarganya, agar tidak ada anak atau orang lain yang tahu. Namun, Mayaka pernah mendengar sebuah ungkapan (dari buku yang pernah dibacanya, tentunya), bahwa kita tidak bisa meletakkan semua telur dalam satu keranjang, bahwa kita tidak bisa memendam masalah dalam satu tempat. Kita harus mempercayai orang lain untuk saling berbagi.

Mungkin Satoshi sedang menunggu pesannya untuk dibalas, tapi Mayaka masih mengulur waktu.

Hingga jam pelajaran berakhir, Mayaka baru berani menulis balasan, yang kemudian ditulisnya dengan buru-buru, sehingga tulisannya lebih mirip cakaran ayam, tapi ia sedang abai tentang hal itu.

_“Ke rumahmu, ya?”_

Begitulah balasan dari Mayaka, yang akhirnya, membuat Satoshi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Mayaka cukup lama. Mereka berdua lantas beradu pandang. Hebatnya Satoshi, ia dapat mencairkan Mayaka yang sedang tegang sekaligus berdebar hanya dengan satu senyuman kecilnya.

 _Senyuman dari bibirnya_ _... atau dari matanya._

Atau mungkin dari keduanya.

Mayaka bersyukur Satoshi tidak balik bertanya, _“kenapa tidak ke rumahmu saja.”_ Mungkin, anak itu dapat menebak _‘pasti telah terjadi sesuatu’_ atau semacamnya.

Dan perlahan, Mayaka ikut tersenyum. Ia telah menemukan sesuatu.

Fukube Satoshi memanglah keranjang yang tepat untuk meletakkan sebagian telur miliknya.

#

Rumah sederhana bercat biru, dengan cuaca di luar yang cukup bagus sehingga ia dapat melihat langit yang juga berwarna biru bersih tanpa awan. Melihat hal itu saja, sudah membuat Mayaka tenang.

Mayaka sendiri tidak tahu pasti, kenapa ia begitu menyukai rumah Satoshi. Rumah Satoshi memang tidak mewah, tapi entah kenapa, berada di sana membuat Mayaka merasa lebih damai, tentram, dan nyaman, sangat berbeda dengan suasana di rumah.

“Orang tuaku bercerai seminggu yang lalu.”

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Mayaka, seperti tiada beban. Ia sendiri heran kenapa ia menjadi begitu spontan dan sentimentil saat berada di dekat Satoshi.

Terdengar hela napas, tanpa nada keterkejutan dari samping Mayaka.

“Oh, jadi begitu? Aku sudah menduga pasti terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau lebih murung belakangan ini.”

_Ternyata Satoshi juga menyadarinya, ya?_

Mayaka tersenyum lega. Cerita selanjutnya berlangsung dengan begitu ringan. Selesai mengatakannya kepada Satoshi, Mayaka mendapati tekanan yang menghimpit dadanya berangsur-angsur menjadi normal, seolah baru saja disembukan.

Satoshi mengangguk-angguk paham. “Dan kau tidak pernah menanyakannya kepada ibumu?”

Mayaka menggelengkan kepala. “Aku tidak mau mengungkitnya lagi.”

“Kau benar. Menanyakannya kepada ibumu hanya akan membuka luka lama. Tapi kau masih penasaran, kan? Apa alasannya?”

Mau tidak mau, Mayaka hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Itu benar, ia masih saja penasaran.

“Saranku,” Satoshi mulai berbicara dengan nada hati-hati, “kau memang harus menanyakannya kepada ibumu, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Beri ibumu waktu agar dapat menenangkan diri. Kau mungkin melihatnya baik-baik saja dari luar, tapi kupikir sebenarnya tidak. Eh, bukannya aku sok tahu, ya?”

Satoshi menertawakan leluconnya sendiri, yang membuat Mayaka merasa sedikit ceria.

“Kau memang anak yang sok tahu, Fuku-chan, tapi akan kuingat nasehatmu.”

“Tapi entah, apa, ya?” Satoshi memiringkan kepalanya, seolah meresapi dan hendak menyimpulkan sesuatu. “Prinsipku dalam hidup ini hanya satu. _Tidak ada jalan untuk mundur, yang ada hanya jalan untuk terus maju._ Jadi, meskipun banyak masalah yang membuat kita sering berpikir untuk menyerah dan tidak sanggup melangkah, kita harus tetap berjuang untuk tetap menjalaninya. Yakinkan saja pada dirimu, _bahwa semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya._ Untuk satu hal ini, kau harus sangat meyakininya.”

Mata Mayaka membulat, mendapati bahwa dirinya tersihir atas kata-kata Satoshi barusan.

“Fuku-chan?”

“Hm? Jangan bilang kau ingin mengataiku yang aneh-aneh.” Satoshi menyipitkan matanya. “Huh, aku memang payah kalau urusan semacam ini. Aku bukan motivator handal.”

Mayaka berusaha menahan geli melihat tingkah Satoshi. “Fuku-chan?” panggilnya lagi.

“Kenapa?”

“Kau memang berbakat kok menjadi motivator.” Mayaka sudah telanjur tertawa.

Satoshi mendengus dan bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berkata, “akan kuambilkan minuman,” dengan nada keras-keras demi menutupi kesebalannya.

Mayaka hanya bisa menatap punggung Satoshi yang mulai masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak terasa ia sadar, ia adalah anak yang beruntung.

Ia memiliki seorang teman yang sangat peduli padanya. []


	3. to sea, let's bring our dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ini mengenai mimpi dan mimpi-mimpi, dan apa yang mereka inginkan di masa depan mereka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I **_(qunnyv19)_** and my collaboration partner **_(Neyon/Jogag Busang)_** gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka  
> Warning: Multichapter fanfiction; childhood friend, AU might lead to canon.  
> Enjoy!

.

“The biggest adventure you can take is to live the life of your dreams.”  
— Oprah Winfrey

.

#

Mayaka menatap pantulannya yang berada di cermin.

Ia mengerjap.

Ia melihat dirinya yang berambut pendek dan bertubuh mungil—sungguh, tak banyak yang berubah mengenai tingginya—dengan seragam sekolah menengah atas melekat di tubuhnya. Ini adalah hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah menengah atas, dan ia sangat berharap mengacaukan itu.

Tangannya menggenggam sebuah buku berwarna biru.

Kepalanya menunduk, menggenggam erat buku itu.

Karena buku inilah, ia bertemu dengan sosok Fukube Satoshi. Satu sosok yang tak pernah ia lupakan, sampai saat ini. Semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu saat mereka satu sekolah, hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Bukan hanya karena mereka selalu berada di dalam satu kelas dan saling mengunjungi rumah masing-masing, namun juga Mayaka mampu mempercayai Satoshi dalam hal-hal yang ia anggap penting.

Atau pun sepele.

Satoshi adalah pemuda yang spesial, untuknya.

Ia tak mau menyangkal, bahwa ia mempunyai perasaan sayang itu.

Namun ia tak mau merusak persahabatan mereka. Ia tak ingin Satoshi menjauh, atau perasaannya kacau, saat Satoshi menolaknya. Mayaka menggigit bibir dan menggeleng. Mengapa ia begitu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri? Itu bukanlah dosa; itu adalah kasih yang murni, yang ingin ia bagikan.

Mayaka menatap dirinya yang berada di cermin dengan tatapan tegas.

Ia tak boleh mundur.

Ia pun mengambil tasnya, dan bergegas keluar, menuju sekolah.

#

Tentu apa yang ia ekspektasikan bukanlah apa yang menjadi realita di kehidupannya.

Saat ia bertemu Satoshi—dan Oreki Houtarou, yang berada di sebelahnya, menguap lebar-lebar—ia hanya tersenyum dan menyapa seperti biasa, lalu memelototi Houtarou dan berkata bahwa pemuda itu tak harusnya bermalas-malasan di hari pertama.

 _Menyimpan energi_ , begitu selalu Houtarou menjawab. Mayaka memutar bola matanya, malas meladeni pemuda itu, lalu ia pergi ke kelasnya.

Tahun ini ia tidak sekelas dengan Satoshi.

Saat istirahat, Mayaka pergi ke perpustakaan, melihat apakah ada judul novel dari Agatha Christie yang terlewat olehnya. Ia sedang membalik salah satu sampul buku ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

“Fuku-chan …?”

“Mayaka!” ujar Satoshi ceria, kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. Setelah menyadari tidak ada orang,  ia pun melanjutkan. “Habis pulang sekolah, ada acara?”

“Mm, tidak. Kenapa?”

“Aku ingin mengajakmu menuju pantai. Agak jauh dari sini, tapi kurasa kau akan menyukainya.”

Pantai? Mayaka jarang sekali ke pantai. Terakhir kali ia ke pantai, itu bersama keluarganya—yang masih utuh—dan ia pun sudah lupa bagaimana aroma laut atau angin terbuka yang menerpanya. Suasana itu. Kedua matanya membola menatap Satoshi. “Kau akan mengajakku ke pantai?”

“Yep!” Masih dengan cengiran lebarnya Satoshi menyahut. “Kau mau, bukan?”

Tentu saja Mayaka tidak bisa menolak permintaan Satoshi, sesibuk apa pun dirinya. Ia ingin membuat Satoshi bahagia, dan ia tahu bahwa ia sangat ingin melihat Satoshi bahagia. Apalagi setelah sampai saat ini, masalah ekonomi keluarga Satoshi belum menemui titik terang.

Mayaka mengangguk dengan antusias. “Omong-omong, Fuku-chan, tumben sekali kau ke perpustakaan.”

“Oh, aku hanya mencarimu. Aku tahu kau sangat suka membaca, dan ketika aku tak menemukanmu di kelasmu, aku mencarimu di sini.”

Mayaka tak tahu mengapa, namun menyadari bahwa Satoshi mengingat hal-hal detail mengenai dirinya, membuat ia tersenyum lebar.

“—jangan heran, aku kan database,” lanjut Satoshi, seolah-olah membaca pikiran Mayaka. Di saat itu juga gadis itu mengangguk. Satoshi adalah seorang database, semua fakta-fakta kecil berada di kepalanya.

 _Jangan berharap lebih. Terlalu tinggi ekspektasimu, dan itu akan menghancurkan dirimu_.

#

Mayaka tak mengira bahwa Satoshi akan membawanya ke pantai.

Tak pernah terbersit di pikirannya untuk mengunjungi tempat ini lagi, setelah sekian lamanya. Di musim panas seperti ini, memang paling menyenangkan bisa bermain di pantai.

Hari ini segalanya tampak cerah. Langit berwarna biru tanpa ada serpihan kapas-kapas sedikit pun, juga matahari yang dengan sombongnya bersinar. Memandang ke depan, ombak kecil sesekali menerpa. Laut yang juga berwarna biru begitu mempesona, membuat Mayaka tersihir sehingga ia sangat betah berlama-lama menatap pemandangan menakjubkan ini.

Ia sendiri sampai heran. Semula ia mengira bahwa dirinya akan merasa trauma karena, betapa tempat ini mengingatkannya akan keluarganya yang dulu, dulu sekali. Tapi nyatanya sekarang Mayaka tidak merasakan apa-apa kecuali perasaan tenang dan nyaman. Damai sekali, seakan-akan waktu yang berlalu telah menghapus kenangan buruk dan mencipta ulang kenangan yang baru.

Ia tersenyum dan menoleh, menatap Satoshi. “Fuku-chan.”

“Hmm?” ujar Satoshi, memberikan cengiran lebar pada Mayaka. “Kau suka, Mayaka?”

“Mm,” sahut Mayaka, menghirup aroma laut dalam-dalam. Tidak terlalu banyak orang di sini, mengherankan, namun hal itu justru menyenangkan Mayaka. Ia dan Satoshi masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, meskipun ia membawa baju ganti. “Kau tidak mau berenang, Fuku-chan?”

“Dengan seragam sekolah?” tanya Satoshi, kemudian tertawa pelan. “Kau ganti baju dulu saja, Mayaka. Nanti baru aku.”

Mayaka mengangguk tanpa suara, dan ia mulai membawa tasnya pergi dari sana. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan baju pantai yang ia punya. Sudah lama, memang. Baju itu berwarna biru cerah, seperti warna biru laut dan langit. Mayaka menatap dirinya di cermin. Ia berada di pantai, bersama Satoshi. Bukankah itu semacam kencan?

Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Mayaka adalah sahabat baik Satoshi, dan Mayaka juga menganggapnya sama, sehingga hal ini bukanlah hal yang patut dibanggakan, atau membuat Mayaka terus-terusan memikirkan hal itu beberapa jam setelahnya.

Ia menghela napas.

Kemudian ia keluar, dan Satoshi mengangkat jempolnya.

Mayaka menuduk, menelusuri pasir-pasir pantai dengan kedua kakinya yang telanjang. Begitu dingin, di saat yang sama begitu hangat, karena musim panas yang menyengat. Tubuhnya mendekat ke arah laut, memainkan air laut dengan kedua tangannya. Sudah lama ia tak merasa bebas seperti ini, semenjak orang itu pergi meninggalkan ia dan ibunya ….

Ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Ini bukan waktunya untuk bermelankoli dan memikirkan hal-hal yang menyedihkan.

“Oops!”

“Fuku-chan!” jerit Mayaka, sedikit terkejut karena kedua tangan Satoshi menutupi kedua matanya. Lalu Satoshi tertawa riang dan melepaskan pegangannya pada Mayaka. Mayaka melihatnya, bertelanjang dada, dan wajahnya benar-benar senang.

“Kautahu, aku merasa suatu saat bisa bebas,” ujar Satoshi, mulai berjalan menuju laut, sampai akhirnya mulai masuk ke dalam laut itu sendiri. Mayaka membuntutinya di belakang. “Apa kau tahu, apa yang kau inginkan nanti ketika kau sudah dewasa, Mayaka?”

Mayaka mengerjap. “Hm?” Ia mulai masuk ke air yang dangkal dan melempar bola ke arah Satoshi.

Satoshi menangkap bola itu dan begitulah, mereka berdua akhirnya menjadikan lempar-tangkap bola sebagai acara utama, yang diselingi perbincangan santai.

“Aku ingin bebas. Mengunjungi banyak tempat dan kota lain, bahkan ke luar negeri. Yah, secara utuh aku ingin berkeliling dunia. Bukankah itu impian yang sungguh indah, Mayaka?”

Mayaka menemukan dirinya terhenyak mendengar penuturan dari Satoshi. _Impian, cita-cita, harapan ..._ ia merasa tidak sanggup—atau belum sanggup—memikirkan mengenai prospek dirinya akan menjadi apa di masa depan.

Karena Mayaka belum merespons, maka Satoshi menambahi, “Apakah aku perlu menjadi semacam _tour guide_ mancanegara juga untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku ini, Mayaka?”

“Hm, mungkin saja,” sahut Mayaka pendek, belum bisa mengerti kenapa dirinya kembali disergap perasaan sepi dan hampa secara mendadak.

“Lalu?”

Ia tahu, Satoshi menginginkan pendapatnya.

Dijajalnya senyum penuh keyakinan agar Satoshi tidak curiga.”Menurutku, itu bukan cita-cita yang buruk. Malah sangat bagus dan kurasa itu sesuai dengan bakatmu.” Sekali lagi, Mayaka tersenyum simpul.

“Bakatku apa?” Satoshi terlihat kebingungan.

“Bakatmu itu, yang selalu kau banggakan. _Data_ —“

“— _base_ ...” Satoshi melanjutkan dengan nada kikuk yang terdengar malu-malu. “Itu bukan bakat, Mayaka. Itu hanya, katakanlah, obsesi atau hobi tak berguna.”

“Yah, tapi kau kan rajin belajar dan kau juga suka membaca. Jadi, tidak heran jika pengetahuanmu luas. Cukup mendukung untuk menjadi _tour guide_.”

Inilah, Mayaka merasa, untuk pertama kalinya mereka berbicara tentang kemampuan atau kelebihan Satoshi yang unik ini. Satoshi adalah anak yang seperti spons, ia menyerap dengan cepat segala informasi berguna atau tidak berguna di sekitarnya, atau tentang hal-hal yang diminatinya. Mayaka pernah berkata kepada Satoshi, kemampuannya ini pasti akan lebih bermanfaat kalau Satoshi mau menerapkannya saat mempelajari pelajaran di sekolah. Sayangnya, Satoshi tidak pernah melakukannya. Ia berkata kalau pelajaran di sekolah sangat membosankan.

Demi mengalihkan pembicaraan, Satoshi kembali bertanya, “Ada cita-cita lain yang lebih cocok untukku?”

Mayaka memiringkan kepalanya, seolah berpikir lebih serius. “Ada,” ucapnya, yang kemudian dibarengi dengan senyum jahil.

“Apa?”

“Mungkin, kau bisa menjadi semacam ... motivator handal?”

Tanpa bisa ditahan, meledaklah tawa dari bibir mungil Mayaka.

“Kau meledekku lagi.” Tapi Satoshi juga ikut tertawa. Ia mencipratkan air ke arah Mayaka, bermaksud mengajak bermain.

“Fuku-chan!” Mayaka berteriak, sembari menghindari air tapi ia kalah cepat. Sekarang wajahnya basah.

Satoshi tersenyum gembira, tetap mencipratkan air ke arah Mayaka. Dengan sigap, Mayaka melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya, yang dijadikan semacam tameng.

“Hentikan, Fuku-chan!”

Mau tidak mau, Mayaka tergoda untuk membalas mencipratkan air ke arah Satoshi. Dan begitulah, keduanya lantas asyik bermain air.

Terengah-engah sebab kelelahan, Mayaka mengangkat tangan.

“Aku menyerah, Fuku-chan.”

“Aku juga. Kita sudah terlalu lama berendam di air.”

Mereka berdua kemudian bangkit dan keluar dari air yang dangkal. Perasaan puas bermain air menyelimuti keduanya. Kini, Mayaka dan Satoshi memilih duduk sembarangan di pasir pantai sambil mengeringkan tubuh.

“Kau sendiri?”

Mayaka menoleh. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Kau ingin jadi apa nanti?”

“Aku ...” Mayaka terdiam, masih bingung bagaimana merangkai jawaban. “... belum memikirkannya terlalu jauh,” sambungnya kemudian. ”Aku masih kelas satu SMA. Masih ada tiga tahun panjang yang akan aku lalui. Ada banyak hal-hal yang akan aku temui, yang mungkin saja dapat merubah impianku nantinya. Dalam waktu itu, impian atau cita-cita bisa saja berubah, ‘kan?”

Mayaka menatap Satoshi dengan pandangan hati-hati. Jika Satoshi sadar, jawaban Mayaka sejatinya adalah pelarian dari jawaban “tidak tahu”, tapi, lagi-lagi, harga dirinya menuntut untuk lekas diperhatikan.

Dan Satoshi tampaknya mempercayai ucapan Mayaka. “Kau memang benar.”

“Jika kau bertanya kepadaku, hidup bagaimana yang aku suka, aku akan menjawab; aku ingin menjalani hidup seperti sungai yang mengalir, mengikuti arus dan berakhir bahagia di muara, di cita-cita yang sesungguhnya, yaitu laut. Menurutku memiliki cita-cita yang pada akhirnya akan gagal, itu menyakitkan.”

Bukan Satoshi jika tidak pandai beradu argumen. “Tapi apa salahnya? Apa salahnya kita memiliki impian lebih awal untuk diwujudkan? Jika hal itu membuat kita lebih bersemangat untuk menjalani hidup dari sebelumnya, memiliki cita-cita akan lebih baik dari pada hidup seperti sungai yang mengalir.”

“Kau benar juga, Fuku-chan,” Mayaka menggerutu, “aku kalah berdebat lagi darimu hari ini.”

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, menertawakan entah apa.

Namun, sedetik kemudian, cengiran khas Satoshi mewujud dan ia menatap Mayaka dengan lekat. “Mayaka, aku ingin berbicara jujur kepadamu.”

Bukan Mayaka namanya jika gampang dibodohi. “Kalau kau hanya ingin mengerjaku ....”

Tapi raut Satoshi yang nampak serius membuat Mayaka mendadak disergap perasaan berdebar.

Atau jangan-jangan, Satoshi akan ...

_Menembaknya?_

_Atau menciumnya?_

Imajinasi Mayaka berkelebat begitu hebat dalam benaknya, membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari semula. Ia menahan napas menunggu kata-kata dari Satoshi.

“Kau sudah lebih dewasa dariku, Mayaka.”

Sialan.

“Kau meledekku, Fuku-chan.” Mayaka memasang wajah cemberut melihat Satoshi yang kini tertawa keras-keras.

“Yah, kali ini kita impas.”

Mayaka hanya mendengus kesal, tapi Satoshi belum menyerah. Ia ingin mengejar pertanyaan yang ia rasa belum terjawab.

“Jadi, apa impianmu yang sesungguhnya?”

“Kapan-kapan saja membahasnya, Fuku-chan! Aku sudah tidak berminat,” ujar Mayaka keras-keras, menutupi kekesalannya yang semakin menggunung, sebab, lihatlah, Satoshi masih saja tertawa.

 _‘Fuku-_ chan _, kau sungguh menyebalkan! Tapi kenapa kau selalu membuatku terpesona seperti ini?’_

Begitulah, barangkali, umpatan dalam batin Mayaka.

Dan pada akhirnya, Mayaka harus pasrah. Ia ikut tertawa. Menertawakan lelucon Satoshi yang membosankan (tapi nyatanya tidak membosankan). Bersamanya, Mayaka dapat menertawakan apa saja.

#

Bohong jika Mayaka tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Impian, cita-cita, harapan, atau apapun sebutannya, Mayaka sebenarnya selalu memikirkannya.

Ia hanya takut bermimpi. Mayaka takut, jika mimpi itu terlalu tinggi, ia takut membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat terjatuh nanti. Pasti sakit sekali, kan?

Atau kekhawatirannya tentang biaya untuk menggapai impiannya. Keluarganya memang memiliki cukup uang, tapi Mayaka ingin belajar hidup mandiri. Yah, mungkin tidak bisa sempurna mandiri, karena bagaimanapun, ia masih membutuhkan ibunya, tentu saja. Dan bekerja sambilan tampaknya adalah jalur alternatif terbaik (seperti Satoshi, yang sekarang harus mengambil pekerjaan demi membantu ekonomi keluarganya).

Sayangnya, ibu Mayaka tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk berkerja sambilan. Kata beliau, Mayaka hanya perlu belajar, itulah tugas utamanya.

Semua ini gara-gara Satoshi. Kalau anak itu tidak mengajak Mayaka ke pantai dan tidak membicarakan tentang masa depan, mungkin Mayaka tidak perlu sepusing ini. Ia tidak mungkin berani memiliki mimpi lagi.

Hatinya patah.

Dulu, Mayaka ingin membuka rumah makan atau restoran, dengan harapan kedua orangtuanya akan sangat mendukungnya. Setelah perpisahan kedua orangtuanya, segala hal yang dibangun oleh Mayaka hancur berantakan. Tapi beruntunglah, dengan adanya Satoshi, ia dapat menjalani kehidupannya dengan sangat normal. Satoshi-lah yang membantu menyembuhkan. Luka lama itu perlahan mulai menghilang.

Sekarang Mayaka mengagumi Satoshi. Anak laki-laki itu selalu memiliki kejutan. Bukan bunga mawar atau cokelat atau hadiah lainnya sebagai kejutan, melainkan sihir akan kata-katanya.

Kata-kata Satoshi yang penuh dengan nasehat, motivasi, semangat hidup, bahkan lelucon konyolnya, Mayaka menyukai semuanya.

Dan saat hatinya ingin lebih terbuka, saat ia sedang mabuk dalam jerat cinta yang melenakan, ingin menyatakan mengenai perasaannya kepada laki-laki itu, Satoshi dengan lihainya mengajak Mayaka untuk lebih dulu memiliki impian. Seolah berkata, _jangan melulu hanya memikirkan cinta, pikirkan juga masa depanmu._

Hiduplah seperti sungai yang mengalir ....

Tidak. Hahaha. Sungguh lucu bila ada ungkapan semacam itu. Bahkan Mayaka merasa malu telah mengucapkannya tanpa sempat berpikir panjang. Menggelikan sebetulnya. Ia jelas tidak ingin hanya hidup seperti sungai yang mengalir. Ia ingin lebih daripada itu.

Kini, Mayaka dengan sepenuh hati mempercayai ucapan Satoshi.

Ia sedang merajut impiannya yang baru.

#

Mayaka menemukan Satoshi sedang membaca dengan tekun di perpustakaan. Entah apa yang dibacanya. Mungkin tutorial _bagaimana menjahit pakaian yang rapi_ atau sedang mempelajari _hubungan komik dan anime dalam membangun perekonomian Jepang_ atau apa saja, hal-hal remeh apa pun, yang penting bukan pelajaran.

Di samping buku yang sedang dibaca Satoshi, Mayaka meletakkan secarik kertas.

Isinya:

_“Aku memiliki impian baru. Aku ingin menjadi mangaka.”_

Usai membaca, Satoshi memandang Mayaka dengan seulas senyumnya, seolah berkata:

 _“Kita memang harus memiliki cita-cita.”_   []


	4. stars in the same sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejauh apa pun mereka, mereka tetap berada di bawah langit dan bintang yang sama, bukan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I **_(qunnyv19)_** and my collaboration partner **_(Neyon/Jogag Busang)_** gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka  
> Warning: Multichapter fanfiction; childhood friend, AU.  
> Enjoy!

.

“Every great dream begins with a dreamer.  
Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, the passion to reach for the stars to change the world.”

— Harriet Tubman

.

#

Mayaka menatap pantulannya yang berada di cermin.

Ia mengerjap.

Ia melihat dirinya yang berambut pendek dan bertubuh mungil—ya, bahkan sampai lulus SMA dan ia masuk ke universitas, ia tetap pendek seperti dulu—dengan memakai gaun musim panas berwarna biru cerah.

Hari ini ia akan melepas kepergian Satoshi di bandara.

Ia melihat lagi dirinya yang berada di cermin. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat mereka berdua berada di pantai itu untuk saling bercerita, mereka bercerita mengenai mimpi mereka. Impian dan cita-cita yang akan mereka wujudkan setelah mereka dewasa.

Satoshi mendapatkannya; ia akan bebas, ke negeri lain.

Mayaka akan tetap berada di sini, menunggu Satoshi sembari berusaha meraih impiannya yang ia beritahukan kepada Satoshi.

Mayaka menunduk dan melihat buku yang berada di genggamannya. Buku bersampul biru. Ia mengingat kembali masa-masa saat ia dan Satoshi bertemu di taman, karena buku biru itu.

Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum simpul. Tangan mungilnya meraba buku itu dan menyentuhnya sangat perlahan. Memang sudah usang, mengingat sudah berapa usia buku tersebut. Namun Mayaka tetap menyayanginya.

Sama seperti ia menyayangi Satoshi; tak berubah.

Mayaka pun menarik tas kecilnya, dan bergegas keluar, menuju bandara.

#

 _Beberapa hari sebelumnya_ ….

“Kau tahu bahwa kita bisa melakukan _video chat_ , bukan?” tanya Satoshi, yang kini perawakannya sudah semakin dewasa dengan bahu yang tegap, dan tinggi kurus. Kemudian ia tertawa renyah dan mengacak-acak rambut pendek Mayaka. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menatap langit yang sudah semakin gelap di dekat garis pantai. Ini adalah pantai yang ia kunjungi bersama Mayaka, pantai yang dari dulu sampai sekarang menjadi tempat favorit mereka. Di sekitar mereka, banyak yang sudah berkumpul untuk menyaksikan matahari terbenam.

Mayaka mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Tapi—!”

“Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melupakanmu, dan kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama! Maksudku, saat kau kuliah saja sudah mulai mengerjakan proyek manga. Aku sangat bangga kepadamu.”

“Mm.” Mayaka tak berkomentar banyak, namun pipinya sedikit memerah. “Kau juga hebat, Fuku-chan. Pada akhirnya kau berhasil lolos dan mengambil beasiswa ke Amerika. Benar-benar impianmu, bukan, untuk bebas?” Gadis itu melirik Satoshi, kemudian kembali menatap ke arah laut yang tenang dan membuat hatinya tentram.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

“Terima kasih,” ujar Mayaka di sela keheningan mereka, membuat Satoshi sedikit tersentak.

“Terima kasih untuk apa?”

“Untuk semuanya, Fuku-chan.”

Mayaka tak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Satoshi. Meskipun demikian, Mayaka tahu bahwa mereka akan terus dekat dan setidaknya tak bisa dipisahkan, sampai saat ini. Dari semua orang yang ia kenal, Satoshi lah yang paling banyak memberikan pembelajaran untuknya. Adalah Satoshi yang menemaninya ketika masa-masa sulit saat perceraian orangtuanya sampai kebimbangannya memilih universitas.

“Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih untukmu, karena bingung terlalu banyak, tapi, ya, sama-sama, Mayaka,” sahut Satoshi, dan kemudian mereka berdiri bersisian semakin dekat, menyaksikan matahari terbenam dan bayangan mereka yang terpantul di air laut.

#

Mayaka berdiri di tengah-tengah lautan manusia yang mondar-mandir. Suara koper yang bergesekan dengan tegel, _receptionist_ yang mengumumkan kepergian dan kedatangan pesawat, serta perbincangan orang-orang yang meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian menggigit bibirnya. Di mana Fuku-chan? Pemuda itu berkata bahwa ia sudah sampai. Mayaka mengerjapkan mata. Ya, dia memang pendek dan sulit untuk melampau pandangan mereka semua, dasar orang-orang di sini jahat, tidak membiarkannya bertemu dengan Satoshi sampai hari terakhirnya—

Bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar ketika melihat sosok Satoshi, dengan rambut dan mata cokelat yang sama, dengan senyum cerah yang sama, melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

“Maaf, maaf,” gumamnya ketika menabrak orang lain, saking buru-burunya ia melangkah kepada Satoshi. Kemudian beberapa langkah lagi, dan pada akhirnya ia berada di hadapan Satoshi. Ia membawa dua koper, dan satu tas ransel yang berat di punggungnya.

“Fuku-chan,” ucap gadis itu, sedikit terengah karena perjalanan yang menyulitkan sampai ke depan pemuda itu. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. “Sudah siap semua? Jangan lupa kabari aku kalau sudah sampai, dan apakah kau sudah membawa _earphone_ untuk mendengar lagu kesukaanmu di pesawat?”

“Tentu saja,” jawab Satoshi, kemudian menunjuk _earphone_ yang sedikit menyembul keluar dari saku celananya. “Tenang saja, Mayaka, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, kok.”

“Oh, baik,” Mayaka menjawab dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Kemudian terdengar pengumuman bahwa pesawat Satoshi akan berangkat beberapa saat lagi. Gadis itu mengerjap. “Hei, kau tidak boleh ketinggalan pesawat, dan aku tahu ini konyol, tapi—“

Sebelum Mayaka sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, ia merasa pelukan hangat dari tubuh Satoshi. Napasnya sedikit tertahan, sebelum akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Satoshi, dan air mata yang perlahan menetes tanpa suara dari dirinya.

“Mayaka, jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke?”

“Kau yang menjaga dirimu baik-baik! Amerika itu luas, dan aku berharap bahwa kau—kau, bisa kerasan di sana, karena itu impianmu.” Mayaka berusaha untuk tidak terisak dalam pelukan Satoshi.

“Kita akan bertemu lagi, empat tahun lagi, di pantai itu, oke?”

“Mm,” gumam Mayaka, terbenam dalam pelukan Satoshi, dan merasa ia tidak mau pergi dari sana. Sampai akhirnya Satoshi menyadarkannya bahwa ia harus pergi sekarang agar tidak ketinggalan pesawat, mau tak mau Mayaka melepaskan pelukannya.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan, dan Mayaka menatap wajah Satoshi sekali lagi.

Ia tidak boleh mengakhiri perpisahan dengan tangis.

Lagipula, ini tentu bukan perpisahan untuk mereka.

Dan Mayaka bangga, terutama kepada dirinya sendiri, tak ada satu titik pun air mata yang menetes bahkan hingga pesawat itu lepas landas.

 _Tidak apa-apa, Mayaka, tidak apa-apa._ Kalau sudah pada waktunya nanti, mereka pasti akan bertemu kembali.

#

Hari berganti minggu. Minggu berganti bulan. Dan bulan berganti tahun.

Tak terasa ini sudah satu tahun berlalu.

Mayaka benci saat harus bangun pagi-pagi buta. Tekanan darahnya terlalu rendah. Ia tidak bisa bangun dengan tergesa-gesa. Jika Mayaka memaksa tubuhnya untuk langsung berdiri, maka inilah konsekuensinya: pandangan mata akan berkunang-kunang, lalu bisa-bisa ia ambruk dan kembali tidur tak sadarkan diri. Akhir yang menyedihkan.

Tapi, jam beker berbentuk bulat, yang dipajang di meja belajar (atau meja bekerja), adalah benda yang sangat kurang ajar. Dengan volume suara yang bisa membuat gendang telinga pecah, Mayaka bangkit secara mendadak, sambil menahan pusing yang menyebalkan, lalu dia memaksa diri untuk meraih jam beker sialan itu, lantas dimatikan.

Ia merasa dunia mulai berputar. Kinerja tubuhnya selambat bus di tengah kemacetan.

_Ah, terkutuklah jam beker sialan tadi._

Walau hampir setiap akhir pekan Mayaka bangun dengan cara seperti tadi, tapi ia tetap saja belum terbiasa dengan sensasinya.

Menahan kuapan, Mayaka berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa. Ia duduk di ranjang sekarang. Satu menit lagi, dan ia akan bisa berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa perlu merangkak kepayahan. Benar-benar acara bangun tidur yang menyenangkan.

Mayaka masih saja menggerutu, bahkan saat ia sudah selesai berdandan, siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Ia menutup pintu kamar kos-nya dan mulai berjalan, memulai hari pada pukul setengah enam.

Tentu saja Mayaka tidak berangkat ke kampus pada jam sepagi ini. Ada rencana kecil dalam benaknya, atau bisa jadi pekerjaan kecil, yang membuatnya rela kerepotan.

_Ini demi impiannya._

Mayaka tersenyum sekarang, mengingat, dari hari ke hari, semakin dekatlah ia menuju apa yang dulu sering ia sebut cita-cita.

Dua tahun yang lalu, saat tepat lulus SMA, Mayaka sudah memutuskan. Ia akan masuk ke kampus dan mengambil jurusan teknologi multimedia, khususnya pada bagian menggambar. Ini ia rasa adalah sebuah keputusan yang sangat tepat, yang membuatnya, secara perlahan, belajar bagaimana cara membuat manga atau komik yang menarik.

Selain menuntut ilmu di kampus, Mayaka juga memiliki aktivitas lain yang sangat disukainya (yang membuatnya bangun pagi-pagi benar). Mayaka bergabung dalam komunitas melukis. Bermarkas di Studio Kaca, komunitas melukis adalah sebuah wadah atau organisasi untuk membentuk pelukis berkualitas di Jepang, khusus bagi mahasiswa. Selain belajar melukis, di sini juga terdapat tutorial bagaimana cara menggambar secara tradisonal maupun digital. Serba lengkap. Mayaka bersyukur bisa bergabung di sana.

Satoshi sendiri juga sudah menyiapkan rencana. Ia akan masuk ke universitas yang memuat program khusus mengenai pariwisata selama dua tahun, lalu ia akan mengambil tes untuk meneruskan pendidikan ke Amerika.

Kerja keras Satoshi selama bulan-bulan selanjutnya Mayaka akui patut diacungi jempol. Pasalnya, Satoshi yang Mayaka kenal selama ini bukanlah anak yang terlampau pintar dalam hal pelajaran, tapi selama dua tahun berselang, ia bisa menguasai bahasa Inggris dan Perancis dengan begitu lancarnya. Sebuah rekor terbaru untuk Satoshi.

Satoshi kemudian mengikuti tes seleksi penerima beasiswa ke Amerika dan betapa bahagianya Mayaka, ketika ia tahu bahwa Satoshi lolos pada tes tersebut. Hal lain yang membuat Mayaka bahagia; ia adalah orang pertama yang diberi tahu tentang hasil tes itu. Mayaka tentu berpikir, ia termasuk orang yang penting dalam hidup Satoshi.

Tapi, selain bahagia, hasil tes itu juga membuat Mayaka merana. Sebab itu artinya, dengan lolosnya Satoshi, lelaki itu akan pergi ke Amerika. Kesimpulannya, pada akhirnya mereka akan berpisah.

Tapi, tapi, Mayaka tidak boleh terlau lama larut dalam kesedihan. Bagaimana pun, ini adalah kabar yang sangat membahagiakan, kesempatan emas bagi Satoshi untuk meraih impiannya. Tidak sepantasnyalah Mayaka merengek seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan. Jadi, dengan memasang wajah penuh senyum ceria, Mayaka mengantar kepergian Satoshi di bandara, tanpa memedulikan isi hatinya yang sudah tak berbentuk, tak karuan lagi rupanya.

Berjalan melalui setapak kecil menuju Studio Kaca, Mayaka percaya, Satoshi benar-benar dapat mewujudkan impiannya.

#

Kadang-kadang, saat tugas di perkuliahan mulai menumpuk, atau saat imajinasi dalam pikirannya terasa sempit sehingga proses menggambarnya menjadi terhambat, atau kenangan-kenangan masa lalu mulai mengambang dalam otak Mayaka, ia ingin sekali mengeluhkan masalah demi masalah tersebut kepada keranjang telurnya, siapa lagi jika bukan Fukube Satoshi.

Namun, Mayaka sadar, mereka kini sudah dewasa, yang bagi Mayaka sendiri, sudah cukup umur untuk berhenti bergantung sama lain, sudah seharusnya belajar bagaimana hidup mandiri. Walau ia tahu benar, perasaan membutuhkan terus berkembang, dan meski Satoshi sendiri telah mempersilakan untuk dihubungi kapan pun Mayaka butuh, tapi tetap saja, ia tidak ingin menjadi beban.

Saat menyelami berbagai pemikiran itulah, tahu-tahu ponselnya berbunyi.

Dan bisa Mayaka tebak bahwa itu adalah panggilan dari Satoshi. Siapa lagi yang mau menelpon tengah malam begini jika bukan laki-laki itu? Mau tidak mau, Mayaka jadi tersenyum.

“Fuku-chan?”

_“Halo, Mayaka. Kau pasti sedang sibuk, ya?”_

“Begitulah,” Mayaka menjawab dengan jemu sambil menatap tumpukan lembar-lembar kertas di atas meja.

_“Kau tahu? Aku baru saja pulang dari Athena!”_

“Athena... Yunani?” Mayaka yang semula hanya mendengarkan dengan separuh mengantuk, kini matanya terbuka lebar.

_“Banyak sekali pengalaman baru di sana. Detailnya akan kukirim lewat email nanti.”_

Mayaka tersenyum senang, ini adalah salah satu hal menyenangkan yang ia dapat dari Satoshi. Karena Satoshi banyak mengunjungi negara, Mayaka memintanya bercerita tentang tempat-tempat itu, yang kemudian, akan diolah oleh Mayaka menjadi bahan _manga_ -nya.

“Terima kasih, Fuku-chan.”

_“Oh, iya. Kau sudah makan?”_

Mayaka tidak menjawab. Hening singkat mencipta.

“Belum. Kau tahu kan, aku kurang nafsu makan belakangan ini.”

_“Ya ampun, Mayaka. Kau ini terlalu bekerja keras. Kau harus lebih banyak istirahat. Jangan sampai ketika karyamu terbit, tapi kau malah jatuh sakit. Apakah ada masalah? Ceritakan kepadaku—“_

Dan seperti yang Mayaka duga, Satoshi akan menceramahinya dengan petuah-petuah bijak, versi Satoshi sendiri, tentu saja.

“Iya iya, aku mengerti, Fuku-chan. Akan kuceritakan lewat email nanti. Telepon internasional mahal, kau tidak boleh boros, tahu.”

Mayaka bisa mendengar Satoshi tertawa di seberang sana, yang perlahan-lahan, surut menjadi bentuk kecanggungan.

_“Mayaka, kau tahu? Aku sekarang sedang merindukanmu.”_

Mayaka tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Selain karena terkejut, kalimat Satoshi terdengar begitu jujur.

“A-aku juga. Aku juga merindukanmu, Fuku-chan.”

Mayaka memilih berterus terang. Sekali pun ia tahu persis, jika ia bercermin, pastilah wajahnya saat ini nampak merona.

_“Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu, cobalah ke luar rumah. Aku sedang melihat banyak bintang bertaburan di langit sini. Ada satu bintang paling besar, namanya bintang Sirius. Aku membayangkan bintang itu adalah mimpiku. Kuharap di sana kau juga dapat melihatnya, Mayaka.”_

Setelah itu, Satoshi mengucap salam. Sampai jumpa, disambung lagi kapan-kapan, katanya, lalu segera mematikan ponsel. Meninggalkan Mayaka sendiri dalam kubangan perasaan aneh yang lebih parah saat ia bangun secara mendadak.

#

Tugas kuliah Mayaka belum selesai, tapi ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan. Besok saja, begitu arahan dari otaknya yang putus asa. Tugas yang diberikan dosennya kali ini benar-benar sulit. Butuh konsentrasi tinggi untuk menyelesaikannya dan sayangnya, Mayaka tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk hal apapun. Mengikuti saran dari Satoshi, Mayaka memutuskan untuk keluar rumah.

Mengenakan jaket tebal dan sandal bulu berbentuk kepala kelinci, Mayaka mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menuju langit kelam nun jauh di sana. Milyaran kelap-kelip menyambutnya. Langit malam sedang bersih dari awan, membuat bintang-bintang seolah tampak menari dan berdansa.

Mayaka mencari-cari, dimana gerangan bitnang Sirius yang tadi dilihat Satoshi.

_Itu. Ketemu._

Di atas sana. Terperangkap dalam konstelasi Canis Major, bintang Sirius seperti bintang yang merajai langit. Besar, terang, dan berkuasa.

_Apakah Satoshi masih memandangi bintang itu?_

Mayaka tidak tahu. Tapi meski begitu, Mayaka yakin mereka telah memandang bintang pada langit yang sama.

Mereka benar-benar sedang menatap impian mereka saat ini juga.

Namun, bukan hanya impian. Saat melihat bintang Sirius yang berkelap-kelip, Mayaka juga melihat wajah seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

#

**[Tiga Tahun Kemudian]**

**.**

“Kau sudah berhasil, Mayaka.”

Salah satu dari temannya memeluknya dengan erat. Ucapat selamat bertubi-tubi serta jabat tangan dari banyak orang, yang kebanyakan adalah rekannya yang berasal dari Studio Kaca, juga ia terima. Semua orang merasa senang, demikian pula Mayaka. Ia juga teramat gembira.

Komik pertamanya baru saja diterbitkan.

Apakah ini adalah tanda bahwa ia benar-benar berhasil mewujudkan impiannya?

Hingga detik ini, Mayaka tidak dapat mengerti. Ia sudah menerbitkan komik tapi ia belum merasa puas. Terasa masih ada yang kurang. Belakangan, Mayaka tahu. Ia memang belum puas. Ia ingin lebih. Ia ingin membangun impian yang lebih tinggi daripada ini.

Rupanya mimpi itu sungguh nakal. Ketika kita sudah berhasil menggapainya, mimpi akan naik setingkat lagi. Begitu seterusnya dan seterusnya. Tidak akan ada habisnya. Benarlah apa yang sering diucapkan Satoshi, bahwa mimpi itu sejatinya seperti bintang yang bertabur di langit malam. Tinggi, tinggi, tinggi sekali. Tak berujung. Terang, terang, terang sekali, mengalahkan kekelaman yang mencekam. Seolah tak tergapai. Begitu kita yakin sudah menggapainya, ternyata masih ada bintang yang lebih tinggi, masih ada bintang yang jauh lebih terang, masih ada mimpi lain yang ingin lekas diperbincangkan.

Seperti itulah mimpi.

Kabar bahagia berikutnya: Mayaka mendapat pesan dari Satoshi. Isinya singkat. Hanya satu kata:

_“Sekarang.”_

Dan dimulailah pertemuan sejak saat itu.

Mayaka tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum, hingga sosok laki-laki itu berhasil ia lihat dengan matanya sendiri.

Lalu, tumpahlah kerinduan di antara pelukan, di sela-sela air mata dan kerja keras mereka berdua yang tanpa henti.

Mayaka sadar, Satoshi adalah orang yang telah mengajarkannya selama ini.

#

Satoshi perlahan melepas pelukannya. Pandangan matanya tidak dipindahkan barang sejenak dari mata Mayaka.

Mereka berada di pantai yang sama, persis ketika bertahun-tahun yang lalu mereka mengikrarkan janji.

Satoshi merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya.

Di bawah bintang-bintang yang sama; yang mereka lihat ketika kerinduan tak terbendung, dan di pinggir pantai yang sama; yang merupakan tempat spesial untuk mereka …

… Satoshi kemudian berlutut.

“Mayaka, maukah kau menikah denganku?” []

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> **  
> QUNNY VICTORIA’S NOTES:  
>  Saya berterima kasih banyak kepada JB karena waktu itu sudah mengajak kolab, dan memenuhi kehausan saya akan Satoshi/Mayaka yang kering sekali di fandom ini. Pembawaan kolaborasi ini sangat santai, namun sangat mementingkan dinamika Satoshi/Mayaka yang slowburn dan pada akhirnya menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Much love for my collaboration partner, dan apa yang telah kami rencanakan sama-sama ini akhirnya tamat juga! Ternyata bahkan gak sampai sebulan fanfiksi ini tamat. Yah, saya akan merindukan Satoshi/Mayaka dan bagaimana interaksi mereka di fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini benar-benar berkesan, karena selain ini multichapter pertama saya untuk Satoshi/Mayaka, ini juga pertama kalinya kolaborasi multichapter saya dengan rekan yang lain.
> 
> Saya akan sangat senang sekali bila kalian yang membaca meninggalkan komentar ataupun jejak lainnya! XD
> 
>  **love,**  
>  qunnyv19  
>  **  
> **  
> JOGAG BUSANG’S NOTES:  
>   
>  Tengok kanan-kiri, sip gak ada orang. Teriak dulu: HOREEEEEEEEEE. Capslock jebol, bodo amat. Yang penting seneng, seneng, seneng. Oke pembukaannya alay banget, but it’s no problem. JB emang alay-nya nggak ketulungan.
> 
> Awalnya JB kaget banget pas kak qun ngajak kolaban. Ini serius? Sejak bulan Agustus, bisa dibilang JB deaktif menulis ff, mungkin memang menulis tapi engga sempat dipublish atau malas nerusin dan sempat berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidup JB di dunia perfanfiksian alias udahlah, stop nulis aja. RL juga bermasalah banget. But secara tiba-tiba, di bulan Desember yang membahagiakan, JB dapat pm-an dari kak Qun. Dulu JB memang sempet ngajak kak Qun kolab, tapi belum terlaksana karena kita sama-sama sibuk. Terus, ya udahlah, mungkin belum saatnya. JB pun pelan-pelan lupa kalau pernah minta kolaban. Terus terus, kak Qun pm JB! Dan begitulah acara kolaban akhirnya dimulai.
> 
> Karena ini adalah kolaban pertama, kita berdua hanya buat ff yang super ringan dulu (JB malah engga sempat mikirin plot, tiba-tiba ada ide bikin ff seperti ini) tapi JB engga nyangka kalau jadinya akan ... begitulah (rentangkan tangan). JB nulisnya santae banget. Kak Qun ternyata orang yang asyik banget buat tukar pikiran, kita ngobrol (alias ngetik) tentang ini itu, tanya dunia rl masing-masing gimana, dan kita pun cepat akrab.
> 
> Blue (all about you) adalah ff yang receh banget tapi juga sangat berkesan bagi JB. Ini ff kolaban pertama jb yang berhasil! (mari kita tepuk tangan/// yhaaa) karena sebelumnya kalau kolaborasi, JB banyak gagalnya (itu tadi, sibuk rl// yhaaw)
> 
> Udah segini aja. Ini pasti udah kebanyakan. Hehe ☺  
> Fullove,  
> JB


End file.
